monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Indominarch
Indominarch '''(Vasanusaurus Rex), is a Brute Wyvern that appears first in Monster Hunter EX 2. It is a large, intelligent and deadly opponet to even veteran Hunters. It is fought in High Rank and above, while it's variant is found in X-rank and above. Physiology It resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex in shape, but it has longer and well developed arms that it uses to grab and slash at prey. It's teeth are crooked, and sharp, resembling a Vastatosaurus Rex from King Kong, and it has osteoderms on it's back, tail and head that can repel even seregios blade scales. It's eyes are yellow, and are cat like, and it has a crest of protofeathers on it's head. It's skin color is usually white, but it can change color, to the point where the Indominarch can blend in almost flawlessly, becoming completely invisible, like a Chameleos. It's tail has spike like barbs that can be shot out when the Indominarch swings it. Abilities It's ability to turn invisible like a Chameleos or Lucent Nargacuga is almost flawless, and while it has no breath weapon, it does have the ability to fire "Barb Scales" from it's tail in the fashion of a Seregios and it's Blade scales. It's claws are filled with a toxin that promotes bleeding, and prevents clotting, resulting in Bleeding status, as do it's Barb scales if they hit a hunter. It's Osteoderms protect it from any sort of attack, and it is very intelligent, able to learn very quickly, and can think and plan out it's assault on the go, making it very deadly. Behavior Being an intelligent and Savage predator, it is a deadly threat to even the strongest of wyverns. It has been known to be merciless towards humans, and will actively seek out villages to kill the inhabitants for food and for fun, making it a very "Evil" monster. Rivalries with other monsters It is known to have a rivalry with Wilolu, Deviljho, Seregios and Rajang, four dangerous creatures on normal circumstances, but Indominarch's size, power and savage intelligence allows it to conquer any threat, minor or major. Because of it's habit to kill for sport, Zeoblazes in Revalius are known to attack Indominarch on sight. Habitat It can survive in just about any enviroment, just like Seregios, but it is unknown how it can survive extreme cold or extreme heat. In Game Description MHEX2 Materials '''Descriptions coming soon.... High Rank *Indominarch Scale: A Scale as white as a ghost. But even ghosts fear the Indominarch! *Indominarch Shell: A Shell that is tougher than steel. Hard to forge with though... *Indominarch Plate: A Plate that neither blade nor arrow could ever peirce. Good luck carving this off! *Indominarch Claw: A Claw from Indominarch that has toxins that promote bleeding. Handle with care. *Indominarch Tooth: A Tooth from indominarch that, more often than not, is covered in blood. *Indominarch Barb Scale: A barbed scale from the Indominarch's tail. Promotes bleeding if it cuts flesh. *Indominarch Tail: The tail hits like a demonc blade, but lets loose a hellfire of Barb scales when swung. *'Indominarch Heart:' A Heart that beats even after the owner's death. It is said to be the source of the Indominarch's strength. *Indominarch Jewel: A Jewel formed inside the Indominarch. Has an eerie feel to it. G-Rank *Indominarch Scale+: A Higher quality scale that is hard to peirce on it's own. White as death. *Indominarch Carapace: A Carapace taken from Indominarch. It is tougher than steel! *Indominarch Claw+: A Claw that cuts better than a steel blade, and promotes bleeding! *Indominarch Tooth+: A Tooth that rends flesh and is covered in blood of previous victims. *Indominarch Large Jewel: A larger jewel in the Indominarch. It has an eerie feeling to it.... X-Rank *Indominarch Armorscale: A quality Scale that is tough to crack, and even harder to forge with. *Indominarch Armorshell: a Quality shell that is white and tough. *Indominarch Osteoderm Plate: A Quality Plate that is hard to carve off, and even harder to break. *Indominarch Terrorclaw: A Terrifying Claw from a terrible monster. IT reminds one of a Psychopath's murder weapon. *Indominarch Sharptooth: A Quality tooth that rends flesh and is covered in blood. A Foul odor from the Indominarch's breath can be smelled from this tooth alone. *Indominarch Barb Scale+: A Quality Barbed Scale flung from the tail of Indominarch. *Indominarch Lash: A Quality Tail that shoots hellish barbed scales when swung. *Indominarch Savage Gem: A Savage looking gem that gives of an eerie feeling of dread. U-Rank *Indominarch Armorscale+: A Premium scale from a terrible beast. Hard to forge with, and is used in rituals. *Indominarch Armor Carapace: A Premium Carapace that is hard to forge with, and is tough! *Indominarch Osteoderm Plate+: A Premium Plate that is hard to carve off, and is harder to break. gives off a foul odor when sucessfully carved off. *Indominarch Terrorclaw+: A Premium Claw from a Terrifying beast. Only a psychopath would use these as a weapon against people! *Indominarch Sharptooth+: A Premium Tooth from an Indominarch that rends flesh and gives of a foul odor of rotten flesh. *Indominarch Large Savage Gem: A Large and Savage looking gem that gives an eerie feeling of dread and despair when looked at. Move set '''Note: '''Suggest some moves..... *Roar: A roar that requires HG earplugs to block *Slash: Slashes at the hunter with it's claws. (Bleeding) *Bite: Will bite at the hunter. (Defense down if fatigued) *Tail whip: Whips it's tail at a hunter. Will throw barb scales in the process (Bleeding, if hit by Barb Scales). *Hyper Roar: Will Take a deep breath befor making a roar that will send hunters flying back and doing damage. *Side Slam: Will slam into a target with the side of it's body in the fashion of a Deviljho. *Stomp: Stomps on the ground in the fashion of a Deviljho. (Quake status) *Taunt: Will growl in a fashion that sounds like the Indominarch is laughing. *Tastes like Aptonoth!: Will try to grab the hunter inboth of it's claws, and if sucessfull, it will take bites out of him/her, doing damage. Use a dungbomb to escape. (Pin) *Spare no expense!: Will bite above the hunter, to attempt to grab him/her in it's mouth. If sucessfull, it will shake the hunter in it's mouth, doing damage. Use a dung bomb to escape. (pin) *Grab and Throw: Will try to grab the hunter in one of it's clawed hands, and if sucessfull, i will either, after a while, throw him/her above it's shoulder, or at another hunter, doing damage to the hunter targeted and the hunter used as a projectile. use a dungbomb to escape.(pin) Variants Indominarch Hard Core Variant Coming soon..... Hannibal Indominarch '''Hannibal Indominarch '''is a variant of Indominarch that is essentially an individual that has contracted a parasite that causes it to become even more savage! It looks like the normal Indominarch, but has pure white eyes, greyish skin amd blood all over it's face and claws. It is named after the infamous cannibal of popular culture (Hannibal Lecter) and the fact that it was first seen when it was cannibalizing on its own kind. Hallow Indominarch An Indominarch corpse that was reanimated by a large amount of wisps. It gains the ability to use Paranormal Energies in it's attacks. It is fought in X-Rank only, and even then, only as an advanced Quest. Theme '''Note: '''If you can suggest a better theme, be my guest.... Story Appearances Monster Hunter: Legacy of Hurricurse series In Monster Hunter: Legacy of Hurricurse: The New Heroes, an Indominarch is planned to appear as an antagonist monster. Fan Game appearances '''Note: '''If you want to have Indominarch appear in your fan game, just ask for permission, and if you do get my permission, feel free to make your own page for Indominarch. Gojira57's Fan games *Monster Hunter EX 2 *Monster Hunter EX 3 Other User's Fan games None yet.... Notes *It's tail can be broken, it's face scarred twice, it's back broken, and it's claws broken. *It's body can be carved 6 times *If it was invisible when staggered, stunned, paralyzed, put to sleep or poisoned, it will immediately become visible, and will be unable to turn invisible for a while afterwards and/or when it becomes enraged. *When enraged, it's eyes glow red. *It will not eat from meats placed by the hunter. *It's Intelligent enough to change it's moveset and behavior according to the situation. Trivia *It is inspired by Indominus Rex from Jurassic World, and Vastatosaurus Rex from King Kong. *The fact it hunts for sport gave it the title of "Sport Hunting Wyvern" *It's Scientific name means "Savage Lizard King" *It was meant to be the "rival" of Zeoblaze in Monster Hunter EX 2 onwards. Credits Render by:_____ Other pages *Indominarch Quests *Indominarch Ecology *Indominarch Cutscenes *Indominarch Equipment *Indominarch Photo Gallery Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57